


La dama de negro

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, a menos que sepan poner un pie adelante del otro y correr, no caminen a las 7 por la cuadra del cementerio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No se como va a salir esto porque lo estoy escribiendo desde el celular xofrnk</p>
    </blockquote>





	La dama de negro

**Author's Note:**

> No se como va a salir esto porque lo estoy escribiendo desde el celular xofrnk

A las seis y media empezaba a anochecer y Frank y Gerard seguian tirados en la cama sin saber que hacer. No habian ido a comprar nada para comer, los padres de Frank no estaban y lo peor era que no habia internet.

-Ayer vi un video donde el pibe se veía teniendo sexo con otro chabon y despues tenian un trio.  
Gerard lo miro y lo golpeo con el almohadon mas cercano.  
-No seas sucio no es momento para hablar de porno gay, Frank  
-Nunca es momento de hablar de porno gay con vos- contesto Frank frunciendo el ceño y cruzandose de brazos- sos mi mejor amigo, nos bañamos juntos  
-TENIAMOS CUATRO AÑOS Y Y Y TENIAMOS UNA COSITA  
-salchichita  
-UNA SALCHICHITA  
Frank se sento en la cama y lo miro agarrando la campera para ponersela. Agarro la billetera de la mesa de luz y le saco la lengia a Gerard que lo miraba desde la cama y abrazado al almohadon.  
-Entonces voy a ir a comprar peliculas para que veamos   
Gerard se sento y lo miro haciendo una mueca  
-porno gay?  
-Si, voy a caminar ocho cuadras en la oscuridad porque no puedo vivir sin porno gay.  
Frank guardk la billetera en el bolsillo y salio de la habitacion. Gerard escucho los pasos rapidos y sin esperar mas, agarro su campera y salio detras de Frank. No lo iba a dejar ir solo, si lo veias de lejos parecia un pibito de 10 años.

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Las calles estaban vacias y la iluminación era muy escasa.   
Hacia demasiado frio y ninguno de los dos queria admitir que iban caminando bien juntos solo porque se estaban congelando.  
Para su suerte, el local de peliculas tenia calefaccion y ni bien entraron se separaron un poco.  
-¿En serio vas a comprar porno gay? -susurro Gerard al oido de Frank mientras el tipo barbudo del local los miraba como si fueran a robarle algo.  
-Siglo veintiuno, año dos mil quince ¿Que clase de persona compra porno cuando existe internet?  
Gerard se encogio de hombros y camino hacia una de las mesas que tenia las cajas con peliculas truchas. Ya que estaba, iba a elegirse algo para ver con Mikey.  
Estuvieron un total de media hora para elegir tres peliculas, porque cuando el cartel dice "3x$30" es como una ley aprovechar la oferta.  
Frank eligio dos peliculas de terror catalogadas como las peores del año y una pelicula romantica.  
Cuando Gerard vio el titulo, miro a Frank con una sonrisa picara y este se encogio de hombros y murmuro:  
-Cuando no se que hacer me gusta llorar con historias de amor no correspondido.  
-Como si sufieras por un amor no correspondido...  
Frank lo empujo apenas y le saco las peliculas de la mano  
-No importa, me gusta un idiota, ya me voy a conseguir algo mejor- susurro Frank mientras doblaba a la esquina.  
Gerard camino detras de el sin entender. Ambos eran amigos de toda la vida, le habia contado casi todo y Frank sabia que contaba con el para todo ¿Por que razon Frank no le contaria sobre este "amor no correspondido"?  
Levanto la mirada y vio como Frank le pidio perdon a una mujer que se habia chocado y siguio caminando. Conociendolo, si no se apuraba lo iba a dejar dos cuadras atras.  
Apuro el paso y se puso al lado de Frank.  
-¿Perdon?  
-Lo estas dudando, si no queres pedirme perdon no lo hagas -susurro sin levantar la mirada mientras pateaba una piedra.  
-No es como si dudar las cosas fuera algo raro en mi   
Frank observo a Gerard para contestar y se percato de que alguien estaba atras de ellos. La mujer de la esquina.  
Era una señora grande, vestida de negro y caminaba a paso rapido casi como si quisiera apoyar la nariz en la nuca de Gerard.  
-¿Que? -dijo Gerard cuando vio a Frank fruncir el ceño y agarrarlo del brazo para empezar a caminar mas rapido.  
-No se, hay una mujer rara atras nuestro.  
-No me vas a asustar, Iero. Pase millones de veces y lo unico malo es que esta es la cuadra del cementerio y esta lleno de gallinas muertas.  
-gualichos -contesto Frank mirando para atras otra vez- la puta madre, camina camina  
-No seas cagon  
Frank lo solto y empezo a caminar mas rapido y despues de unos cuatro pasos largos empezo a correr.  
Gerard se dio vuelta para ver de que mujer hablaba Frank y lo unico que noto es que estaban mas solos que el día que todo sus compañeros (menos ellos) se fueron de viaje de egresados.  
El cementerio no era la gran cosa, solamente era una pared blanca porque nisiquiera era que estaban caminando por el lado de la entrada.   
Se encogio de hombros y volvio a girar la mirada, pero cuando quiso ver a Frank, habia una mujer bastante mayor, vestida de negro y parada a unos centimetros de el.  
Su cuerpo reacciono de una sola manera. Y no solo casi se le salen los ojos al ver que de la nada tenia una mujer adelante, si no que empezo a correr para el lado contrario a donde habia ido Frank. Pero nadie en su sano juicio hubiera ido del lado de la dama de negro.

Frank paro de correr en la otra cuadra y se llevo la mano al pecho. El corazon le latia demasiado y estaba casi tan agitado como en las clases de gimnasia.  
Cuando miro para atras, Gerard no estaba.  
-Dios mio se lo comio vivo esto me pasa por escribir "G.W te re doy" en la puerta del baño.  
Se mordio el labio y saco el celular para llamarlo.   
-atende atende atende  
Pero Gerard no atendio. De lo contrario, aparecio corriendo del lado en que Frank estaba dando la espalda y por mirar atras y asegurarse de que la tipa no estaba...se lo llevo puesto.  
No fue la tipica caida en la que se dan cuenta de que estan demasiado juntos, sonrien y se besan. Nisiquiera se miraron y se pidieron disculpa.   
Todo lo contrario, Gerard corria tan fuerte que al chocar con Frank lo tiro, y el por no soltar el celular, no puso las manos para salvarse de la caida y se golpeo la cara contra el piso.  
Sangre por todos lados, los dientes llenos de barro y el celular habia volado al lado de un perro que los miraba sin entender.  
-Frank, dios, pense que estabas muerto  
Frank lo saco de encima de el dandole un codazo y se llevo la mano a la nariz cuando se dio cuenta que sentia algo caliente en la cara.  
-imbecil te dije que corras  
-NO PENSE QUE ERA EN SERIO  
Frank se levanto y camino para agarrar el celular. Susurro unas puteadas mientras lo limpiaba en el jean y se aseguro de que todavia tenia las peliculas en el bolsillo.  
-Idiota me asuataste   
Gerard sonrio y se levanto del piso mientraa buscaba pañuelitos en los bolsillos.  
Frank seguia mirando en donde estaba la mujer, pero esa cuadra ya estaba completamente vacia.  
Gerard se acerco y le levanto el menton a Frank para mirarle la nariz.   
-¿Me vas a dar un beso? Si no encontras mi prostata con la lengua entonces no  
Ambos se rieron y Gerard se mordio el labio mientras intentaba limpiarle la sangre de la nariz. Seguia sangrando, pero ya no era tanto.  
-Es en serio...-susurro Frank con una sonrisa timida- dame un beso

 

Y ese es el principio de una larga explicacion a los padres de Frank, sobre como Frank se habia caido de cara y como es que su sangre habia llegado a la cara de Gerard.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> No pidan mucho, mis dedos gordos no pueden tipear como persona normal


End file.
